This invention relates to a method of selectively displaying data, and in particular, to such method which facilitates detailed analysis of large quantities of data in real time whilst maintaining comprehensive coverage.
Known methods of analysing large quantities of data in real time are problematic because the more data there is to be analysed, the more difficult it is to maintain comprehensive coverage. For example, this difficulty is especially apparent in the case where it is desired to view a large number of graphical representations on a visual display unit (VDU), and each representation contains data relating to continuously changing events.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a method of selectively displaying data which alleviates the above-mentioned problem thereby enabling detailed, real time analysis of large quantities of data whilst maintaining comprehensive coverage.